Seize
by Allie02
Summary: No matter how much he wished it was her, John knew that this wasn't Teyla. Written for the kissing challenge at the John Teyla LiveJournal community.


_Written for the "You Must Have Benn Kissin' A Fool" challenge at the JohnTeyla LiveJournal community. _

x x x

**Seize, PG-13**

The Marine posted outside the cell door nodded in greeting as John approached.

"How is she?"

"The same. Keeps insisting that she's fine and to let her out."

John could tell by the sympathetic tone that she was doing a good job at the charade. "Well, I shouldn't need to remind you that that isn't Teyla in there, and under no circumstances should you believe otherwise until I tell you to."

"Understood, Sir."

His right hand moved to the stunner at his hip as he waved his left hand over the control crystal to open the door. The other man moved behind him but John held up his hand to stop him.

"Sir?"

"I'll only be a couple of minutes. Wait out here."

"Yes, Sir."

Inside, he could barely make out her silhouette in the moon light. She had asked for the lights to be lowered earlier, citing an eye infection as the problem. This was one of the events that had raised his suspicions, recalling how much his own eyes had stung from the artificial light after his encounter with Ellia. Unfortunately, his realisation came too late for the three scientists she had injured while trying to gain access to the city's database.

She didn't move from her seated position at the far side of the cell. He almost didn't want to talk to her, part of him wanting to just watch under the pretence that it was still her.

He didn't hear her voice until he had lowered the forcefield.

"I understand that you need to take precautions, but I am growing wary of this cell."

"I'll bet you are," he answered wryly. He stepped forward slowly until he was in front of her, noting the way that she dragged her eyes slowly up from the floor, taking in the sight of the stunner along the way. He wondered how many times in the past he had wanted her to look at him like that, to show her interest in him in a way that he couldn't doubt. But this wasn't her, he reminded himself.

He didn't need the reminder in the next second, when she sprang up and wrapped her foot around his before shoving him to the side. He groaned as his back slammed against the wall, hand reaching instinctively for the stunner. Her hand met his on the weapon as she pressed forward into him.

"You will not need that, _John_."

He tried to move but she kept her body weight balanced and held strong. His gaze flickered to the door, wondering if the commotion had been heard outside. When he looked down at her again, a slow seductive smile formed.

Her mouth was warm against his, lips soft yet punishing, tongue teasing and pleading to be let in. And for a second, he did let her in. He knew that it wasn't her even if his body didn't, but he needed this, even for just one second.

His acceptance of her was also enough of a distraction, and in the next second he managed to reverse their positions. Slowly, he lifted her wrists up above her head.

She lifted her knee and rubbed it against his groin roughly. "Is this why you came in here alone, against protocol?"

She snickered at his shaky breath against her cheek. "Did you enjoy the kiss, John?"

He moved back an inch and gave a her a dry smile. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But honestly? I'm looking forward to the day when we share a kiss that we'll _both _remember."

She looked at him in confusion. "How can you do to this? How can you hold me here as a prisoner when you care for me so?"

"You're right. I do care for Teyla." He tightened his grip on her wrists, watching her wince at the pain. "But I'm not talking to Teyla, am I?"

A slow, menacing sneer gave him his answer.

He leaned in closer. "Just so you know, when I find you, I _will _kill you. But not before I make you pay for hurting her."

He swallowed hard. "I don't know if you can hear me, Teyla. But if you can, believe me when I tell you that we're gonna find this thing and we're gonna stop it. McKay's working on a way to differentiate the life signs using Wraith and human DNA. He's almost there."

He held back a smile at the flicker of panic in her eyes, knowing that she – it – had believed the lie. Suddenly, the eyes softened and she gasped with pain.

"Teyla?" he asked, hope and desperation filling his voice in equal measure.

"John?"

His grip on her wrists weakened involuntarily as he sighed in relief. "Teyla, I -"

He groaned as she shoved him away before following him slowly, cold hard eyes meeting his once again. He reached for the stunner as he fell to the ground, pointing it steadily at her as she approached.

"Sit down over there," he ordered, pointing to the bench with the stunner.

She sneered at him again, but obeyed. He kept his eyes trained on her as he got to his feet slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned away, unable to find the words.

He stopped as he heard her voice once more. "And if you do not find me? Will you kill _her_?"

When he didn't turn around, her bark of laughter echoed around the room. "That is what I thought."

John kept on walking.


End file.
